Satu Permintaan
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: Oneshot/Ulang tahun Akira sudah dekat, tetapi baik Sakura maupun Sasuke belum memikirkan hadiah apa untuh buah hati mereka tersebut. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan ketika akhirnya Akira yang meminta sendiri hadiahnya?/For Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge, theme #35


**Judul : Satu Permintaan**

**Rate : **T

**Disclaimer : **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

_For Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge_

**Tema #35** Ulang tahun anaknya semakin dekat, tapi Sasuke dan Sakura belum memikirkan hadiah apa untuk buah hatinya. Tapi kalau anaknya yang meminta hadiah, bagaimana? _-from Wulanz_Lucheta_

.

.

Uchiha Sakura memandangi kalender meja di hadapannya putus asa. Tak peduli sekeras apa pun ia memutar otak, tak ada satu pun ide yang cukup bagus terlintas di kepalanya. Salahkan pada jadwal kerjanya yang terlampau ketat sebagai seorang _iryoo-nin _yang juga merangkap _kunoichi _berstatus aktif sampai-sampai melupakan hal yang sangat penting.

_"Sakura no baka!" _erangnya frustasi, melempar kembali kalender itu ke atas meja kerjanya seraya menghela napas berat.

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Setelah kerap kali meninggalkan anak yang seharusnya ia asuh karena kewajibannya sebagai _kunoichi _Konoha dan menelan perasaan bersalah melihat raut kecewa di wajah sang anak, kali ini pun tampaknya ia akan melakukannya lagi. Sakura merasa seperti seorang ibu yang tidak berguna. Apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke jika ia tahu? Dan kenapa suaminya itu harus berada di luar desa untuk menjalankan misi di saat-saat seperti ini?

_Haah ..._

"Ada apa, Sakura? Kelihatannya frustasi sekali."

Suara seseorang mengalihkan perhatian wanita berambut merah muda itu. Refleks Sakura menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati sahabatnya yang juga sesama _iryou-nin _berdiri di ambang pintu. "Ino," sahutnya, agak terengah.

Ino melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum sebagai balasan, kemudian berjalan memasuki ruangan setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Di saat-saat seperti ini, seharusnya kau gembira, bukannya malah memasang tampang suntuk seperti itu, Sakura," tegurnya sambil duduk di bangku pasien. Ia meletakkan sebuah dokumen di atas meja, menyorongkannya pada Sakura. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan soal rencana operasi besok."

"Hmm ..." Sakura mengambil dokumen itu, membuka-bukanya tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan. Pikirannya masih sibuk dengan hal lain, dan tampaknya Ino menyadari itu.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Ap—Oh, tidak juga," sahut Sakura buru-buru. "Bagian mana yang tidak kaumengerti, Ino?"

Mata biru milik Ino menatap Sakura penuh selidik. Jelas ia tidak memercayai kata-kata sahabat itu. Sakura tidak pernah pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu. Air mukanya terlalu mudah untuk dibaca seperti buku yang terbuka. Mengabaikan pertanyaan yang diajukan Sakura, Ino kembali bertanya, "Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke-_kun, _ya?"

Pertanyaan Ino yang tanpa tendeng aling-aling itu tak pelak membuat Sakura terkejut. "Tidak—tentu saja tidak!" bantahnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu, sih?"

Ino mengangkat bahu, nyengir. "Penasaran saja. Habis kuperhatikan wajahmu ditekuk begitu. Padahal kemarin kau ceria sekali sampai-sampai Tsunade-_sama _menyangka kau baru saja memenangkan lotre bernilai besar."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Yang kemarin itu lebih bernilai dari lotre."

"Yah, tentu saja. Jadi ..." Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya di atas meja, memandang Sakura ingin tahu, "apa yang membuat suasana hatimu bisa berubah secepat ini, Sakura? Kalau bukan karena Sasuke—"

"Ini bukan soal Sasuke-_kun,_" sela Sakura cepat, "aku bahkan belum bertemu dengannya sejak kemarin. Dia belum kembali dari misi. Dan berhenti menjadikan kami bahan gosip, Ino!" Mata hijaunya membelalak galak pada Ino—yang tak berefek apa pun pada yang bersangkutan.

"Kau ini," tukas Ino, pura-pura tersinggung. "Hanya karena kau menikahi _shinobi _paling tampan yang pernah eksis di Konoha, aku tidak lantas menjadikan kalian bahan gosip. Aku tidak sekejam itu, Sakura. Bagaimana kalau ada perempuan nekat yang mendengar dan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk mencuri Sasuke-_kun _darimu, eh?"

Sakura tercengang memandang Ino, sebelum kemudian ia tak dapat menahan dirinya tertawa. Meskipun Ino tidak bersungguh-sungguh, tetapi Sakura tahu bahwa perkataan sahabatnya itu tidak sepenuhnya omong kosong. Ino jelas pernah beberapa kali menjadikannya bahan gosip. Hanya saja efek yang ditimbulkan adalah sebaliknya. Alih-alih membuat para penggemar Sasuke mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, gosip itu justru membuat mereka serta-merta menyerah—juga membuat wajah Sakura merah padam ketika mendengarnya.

"Jadi ini bukan karena Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Jelas bukan," sahut Sakura setelah tawanya mereda. Ia lalu kembali menghela napas berat. "Besok Akira berulang tahun yang kelima," beritahunya kemudian dengan senyum hambar, "tapi aku belum menyiapkan apa pun untuknya. Kau tahu kan, jadwalku sangat padat akhir-akhir ini? Di rumah sakit, belum lagi harus menjadi instruktur _training _untuk _iryoo-nin_ baru. Akira jadi sering kutinggal bersama _ojiisan _dan _obaasan-_nya. Anak itu memang tidak pernah mengeluh apa-apa, tapi tetap saja ... dan sekarang aku malah baru ingat kalau besok adalah hari lahirnya! Ibu macam apa aku ini?"

"Sakura ..." Ino menatap sahabatnya bersimpati. Sakura tampak merana sekali. Dan seolah melupakan ulang tahun anak lelakinya belum cukup buruk, di hari yang sama Sakura memiliki jadwal operasi besar yang tak bisa ditinggalkan, dan itu akan menghabiskan waktu seharian.

"Kalau saja Sasuke-_kun _pulang lebih cepat, setidaknya ada salah satu dari kami yang bisa menemani Akira besok."

Tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk berkomentar, Ino hanya menghela napas. Menjadi seorang ibu muda sepertinya sama sekali tidak mudah.

.

.

"Berhasil dengan sempurna," komentar lelaki berambut pirang yang duduk di belakang meja di ruangan oval itu. Cengiran puas menghiasi wajah Sang Hokage saat membaca laporan misi kelas-A yang baru saja sampai di mejanya. "Seperti biasa. Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan, Sasuke. Terutama untuk misi tunggal seperti ini."

"Hn," Sasuke mendengus bosan.

"Dan kau tidak terluka, kan? Apa kau perlu pergi ke rumah sakit? Ah—tapi kan ada Sakura-_chan_. Dia pasti bisa _mengurusmu _jauh lebih baik dari di rumah sakit. Hei, bagaimana kalau kau kuberi libur seminggu ini supaya kalian berdua bisa _ehm ... _kau tahu maksudku, kan? Kalian kan hampir dua minggu tidak bertemu, pasti sangat rindu. Dan siapa tahu kalian bisa memberi Akira-_chan _adik kecil. Hehehe ..."

"..."

Ini adalah bagian yang paling tidak disukainya setiap kali harus melapor pada Hokage yang notabene adalah mantan rekan satu timnya saat _genin _dulu, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto selalu bertele-tele jika berhubungan dengannya, membuatnya kesal. Tak hanya itu, Naruto juga kerap memberikan misi yang aneh-aneh padanya, dan tak jarang beberapa misi sekaligus. Kadang-kadang Sasuke merasa Naruto sedang balas dendam padanya karena dulu pernah kabur meninggalkan desa.

Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil terkekeh-kekeh. "Ah ... aku tahu apa yang mau kaukatakan. Tapi kau tak perlu berterimakasih padaku, Sas-ke. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang perlu kulakukan sebagai atasanmu yang penuh pengertian."

"Naruto—"

"Nah, sekarang bagaimana kalau aku memberimu bonus?" Naruto mengambil salah satu buku dari lacinya dan mulai membuka-bukanya. "Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk membeli hadiah ulang tahun Akira-_chan. _Anggap saja—"

Namun sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sasuke—yang kesabarannya sudah semakin menipis—sudah berbalik pergi, membanting pintu di belakangnya. Apa Si Bodoh itu tidak mengerti kalau sekarang ia sudah sangat lelah sekarang? Ocehannya itu hanya membuat Sasuke pusing kepala saja.

"Oi! Aku belum selesai denganmu, _Teme!" _Sasuke bisa mendengar Naruto berteriak di balik pintu.

"Tsk! _Dobe,_" dengusnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kantor hokage dengan kedua tangan tenggelam di saku celananya. Meski demikian, kata-kata Naruto sebelum ia pergi sedikit mengusiknya. Tadi Naruto menyebut-nyebut soal ulang tahun Akira ...

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gerbang Menara Hokage ketika mendengar suara yang sudah amat ia kenal memanggil namanya. Refleks kepalanya tertoleh ke arah suara itu berasal dan rasa lelahnya seakan menguap begitu saja tatkala melihat sang istri berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya berkedut, membentuk senyum tipis yang tak kentara.

"Sakura."

"Aku baru saja mau menemui Naruto untuk menanyakan kapan kau pulang," wanita berambut merah muda itu berkata dengan sedikit terengah. "Syukurlah kau sudah pulang, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Aa."

Senyum menghilang dari wajah _shinobi _Uchiha itu. Sebagai gantinya, kerutan samar muncul di antara kedua alisnya saat menyadari sikap Sakura yang tak biasa. Sakura tidak tersenyum seperti yang setiap kali dilakukannya saat mereka bertemu. Alih-alih istrinya itu terlihat resah, seperti ada yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Sakura, ada apa?"

.

.

Sasuke menghela napas perlahan. Sakura baru saja menceritakan padanya apa yang sebenarnya sedang mengganggu pikirannya sementara mereka berjalan menuju kediaman Haruno untuk menjemput Akira. Sekarang ia baru paham mengapa Naruto menyebut-nyebut soal ulang tahun putra semata wayangnya itu. Dan terus terang saja, sebenarnya Sasuke pun tidak ingat kalau saja tidak diingatkan. Yah, karena selama bertahun-tahun, ia tidak pernah menganggap hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang penting. Tapi tampaknya tidak begitu dengan Sakura.

"Menurutku kau terlalu berlebihan memikirkannya, Sakura," ujarnya kemudian. "Itu _cuma _ulang tahun."

Sakura memandang suaminya putus asa. Meskipun ia sudah menduga reaksi Sasuke akan seperti ini, namun tetap saja membuatnya agak kesal. "Mungkin bagimu ini tidak penting, tapi aku tetap ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Akira. Kita sudah terlalu sering meninggalkannya karena kesibukan kita, Sasuke-_kun. _Apa kau tidak ingin melihat wajah gembira anak kita di hari ulang tahunnya?" Sakura mendesah berat, menendang kerikil di kakinya. "Dan besok aku ada jadwal operasi di rumah sakit. Akira pasti kecewa sekali kalau tahu ibunya tidak memberinya apa-apa dan malah meninggalkannya seharian di hari jadinya."

Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke diam-diam mengawasi sang istri. Kemuraman di wajah wanita kesayangannya itu mau tak mau membuat hatinya terusik. Dan tidak hanya itu. Jika ia meresapinya kembali, perkataan Sakura memang ada benarnya. Mereka terlalu sering meninggalkan Akira, terutama dirinya. Misi-misi dan juga urusan Kepolisan Militer Konoha yang baru dibentuk kembali telah menyita perhatiannya, membuatnya jarang meluangkan waktu untuk sang anak yang sebenarnya lebih membutuhkan perhatiannya dibandingkan apa pun.

Hal ini membuatnya teringat kembali pada masa kecilnya, bagaimana kecewanya ia karena sang ayah, Uchiha Fugaku, lebih memperhatikan hal lain alih-alih dirinya. Ia merasa ditelantarkan oleh Fugaku. _Apakah Akira juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya dulu?_ Pemikiran itu tak pelak membuat Sasuke gusar.

"Kita akan memberinya sesuatu," tegasnya kemudian, "hadiah untuk Akira."

Secercah harapan terpancar di mata Sakura saat ia memandang sang suami. "Kau punya ide, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke mendesah kecil. "Tidak. Kita akan memikirkannya nanti."

"Sasuke-_kun, _ulang tahunnya besok." Sakura mulai cemas lagi. "Kita sudah tidak punya waktu. Dan lagi, kita tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan anak itu."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Saat itu mereka sudah tiba di depan kediaman Haruno—rumah orangtua Sakura.

"Biar aku saja yang buka pintunya, _Ojiisan!_" terdengar seruan anak-anak dari dalam rumah setelah Sakura mengetuk pintu dua kali. Tak lama kemudian daun pintu tersebut terkuak, memperlihatkan seorang anak laki-laki kecil berambut gelap yang tersenyum lebar menyambut orangtuanya.

"_Tadaima!_" sapa Sakura dengan nada ceria.

"_Okaasan! Otousan! Okaeri!" _Akira berseru gembira.

"Ah, Sasuke juga sudah pulang rupanya." Seorang laki-laki berambut merah muda pudar yang sudah ditumbuhi uban di sana-sini muncul di belakang Akira, tersenyum hangat pada anak dan menantunya. "_Okaeri._"

"_Otousan,_" Sasuke mengangguk pada ayah mertuanya.

.

.

"Kalian tidak akan percaya kalau kalian tidak melihat sendiri," gelegar Haruno Kizashi di sela-sela tawanya yang membahana. Saat itu Sakura, Sasuke dan Akira tinggal untuk makan malam di kediaman Haruno sebelum pulang ke Distrik Uchiha, dan Kizashi dengan seru menceritakan tentang saat-saat menyenangkan yang dilewatkannya bersama cucu tercintanya. "Tadi siang Akira-_kun _berhasil mengalahkan seorang _genin_!"

Sakura membelalak terkejut pada ayahnya. "Akira mengalahkan—" untuk sesaat, ia kehilangan kata-kata. Matanya memandang Akira dan Kizashi bergantian, jelas gusar dengan apa yang baru didengarnya—sangat kontras jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke tetap kalem menyantap ikan makarel panggangnya seakan sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. "_Otusan _membiarkan Akira berkelahi dengan _genin_?!"

"_Okaasan _jangan memarahi _Ojiisan. _Aku cuma _memberinya sedikit pelajaran _karena sudah seenaknya memukul Kazuhiko-_kun _waktu kami main ninja-ninjaan," kata Akira, membela kakeknya.

"_'Memberinya sedikit pelajaran'_?" Sakura memandang putranya tak percaya.

"Tidak usah terlalu dibesar-besarkan, Sakura," Kizashi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil tertawa geli melihat reaksi putrinya. "Wajar jika anak laki-laki berkelahi sesekali. Sasuke saja tidak keberatan."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_kun_ ..." Kali ini Sakura memandang putus asa pada suaminya. Ia sama sekali tidak membantu.

"_Ne, _tadi Akira-_kun_ hebat sekali. _Ojiisan _tidak tahu kau bisa _taijutsu._"

Akira menjawab malu-malu, "kadang-kadang aku suka melihat _Otousan _berlatih _taijutsu _di halaman belakang."

"Benarkah?" Kizashi membulatkan matanya, tampak terkesan. "Wah, wah ... Hei, Sasuke, sepertinya kita punya jenius cilik di sini. Kemarin dulu dia juga hampir membuat _Obaasan _kena serangan jantung waktu mengejar kucing yang mencuri ikan dari dapur. Dia melompat begitu saja ke atap! _Wush ... _seperti _shinobi _saja." Ia tertawa bangga.

Namun tampaknya Mebuki tidak sepakat dengan suaminya dalam hal itu. "Itu berbahaya sekali! Bagaimana kalau Akira-_chan _sampai jatuh? Kalau dia luka bagaimana?" protesnya.

Sekali lagi Kizashi menampiknya. "Kau dan Sakura itu sama saja. Kalian berdua para wanita terlalu khawatir. Benar kan, Sasuke?"

Sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke berkedut. "Hn."

"Lihat, lihat, ayahnya saja tidak keberatan!"

"_Ojiisan! _Diamlah dan makan yang tenang!" Mebuki memarahi suaminya. "Jangan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri di depan menantu kita!"

Kizashi terkekeh-kekeh. "Aah, s_uman suman._ Karena aku bukan _shinobi, _hal-hal seperti itu jadi membuatku antusias. Dan cucuku ini ... _Ojiisan _berani taruhan kau akan sehebat ayahmu!" serunya bersemangat.

Akira tidak berkomentar apa pun, hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Anak itu memang cenderung tak banyak bicara seperti ayahnya, namun binar kebanggaan terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Terlebih ketika Sasuke menepuk puncak kepalanya dan berkata, "_anakku_."

Melihat anaknya seperti itu, Sakura tak dapat menahan senyumnya. Kizashi mengangguk-angguk setuju sambil menyunggingkan senyum bangga, begitu pula dengan istrinya. Dan mereka pun kembali melanjutkan acara makan malam dengan tenang.

Langit di luar sudah sepenuhnya gelap ketika akhirnya keluarga kecil Uchiha bersiap pulang.

"Nah, hati-hati di jalan, kalian bertiga," kata Kizashi yang mengantar mereka sampai pintu depan.

"Besok kalian makan malam di sini lagi, ya? _Obaasan_ akan membuatkan masakan istimewa untuk ulang tahun Akira-_chan. Ne, _Akira-_chan _suka kue _tart, _kan?" Mebuki membungkuk, mensejajarkan posisinya dengan sang cucu.

"_Hai'_," sahut Akira gembira. Tak peduli betapa miripnya anak itu dengan sang ayah, tapi untuk selera makanan, Akira lebih mirip ibunya. Ia sangat suka makanan manis. "_Arigatou, Obaasan!_"

Mengangguk, Mebuki membelai rambut Akira penuh sayang.

"Eeh—_Ojiisan _juga sudah menyiapkan hadiah khusus untukmu," Kizashi tak mau kalah dari istrinya.

Akira memandang kakeknya berseri-seri. "_Arigatou, Ojiisan!_"

Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertukar pandang dengan tidak enak. Padahal kakek dan neneknya saja ingat dan sengaja menyiapkan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk ulang tahunnya, mengapa orangtuanya sendiri malah lupa?

_Haah ..._

_._

_._

Setibanya di rumah nyaman mereka di kawasan Distrik Uchiha yang sepi, Sakura segera menyiapkan Akira untuk tidur, sementara Sasuke membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piama, Akira melompat ke tempat tidur.

"Hari ini menyenangkan dengan _Ojiisan_?" tanya Sakura sementara melipat pakaian putranya dan meletakkannya di keranjang pakaian kotor.

"_Hai',_" sahut Akira seraya dengan susah payah menarik selimutnya. "_Ojiisan _lucu sekali. Masa dia ikut-ikutan kami main ninja-ninjaan," lanjutnya sambil tertawa.

Sakura kemudian membantu Akira menarik selimut hingga menutupi dadanya. "Itu karena _Ojiisan _sayang sekali padamu. Dia jadi ingin tahu semua hal yang kaulakukan."

"Aa."

Tertawa, Sakura duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan mencubit gemas hidung mungil putranya. Kalau memberi jawaban singkat seperti itu, Akira jadi sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Ditambah lagi bisa dibilang anak itu adalah cetakan persis ayahnya—dengan rambut hitam kebiruan, mata hitam indah dan sebagainya—Sakura jadi merasa seperti melihat Sasuke dalam versi kecil.

"Kau ingin _Okaasan _menbacakan dongeng sebelum tidur untukmu?"

Akira menjawab dengan gelengan. "Dongeng sebelum tidur cuma buat anak kecil, _Okaasan. _Aku kan sudah besar. Besok umurku lima tahun."

Sekali lagi Sakura tak dapat menahan tawa gelinya. "_Hai, hai ..._" Dirapikannya selimut Akira sebelum beranjak. Namun belum sempat Sakura bergerak untuk mematikan lampu, Akira memanggilnya,

"_Okaasan?"_

"Ya, Nak?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu untuk ulang tahunku besok?"

Sakura memandang putranya penuh tanya. "Ada yang kauinginkan, Sayang?"

Akira mengangguk. Mata hitamnya yang lebar dan bulat memandang sang ibu penuh harap. "Tidak banyak, _Okaasan. _Aku hanya ingin _Okaasan _dan _Otousan _tidak pergi ke mana-mana besok. Aku ingin bersama-sama kalian satu hariii ... saja," Akira mengangkat satu telunjuknya dari balik selimut, "apakah bisa?"

"Akira ..." Sakura terenyuh mendengar kata-kata anaknya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga.

.

.

Sakura terhenyak di tepi tempat tidur di kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Sasuke, memikirkan perkataan Akira beberapa saat lalu. Sebegitu merasa jauhnya kah anak itu darinya dan Sasuke sehingga begitu menginginkan satu hari penuh bersama mereka? Dan Sakura tak sampai hati mengatakan pada Akira bahwa untuk memenuhi permintaannya tersebut pun ia tak bisa.

_Oh, Kami-sama ..._

Suara pintu yang digeser membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Sasuke baru saja memasuki kamar, masih mengenakan kimono mandinya. Handuk tersampir di bahu. Air masih tampak menetes dari rambut hitamnya yang basah setelah keramas.

Gerakan lelaki itu terhenti. Kerutan samar muncul di kedua alisnya saat memerhatikan raut muram di wajah sang istri.

"Masih memikirkan yang tadi?"

Sakura menghela napas. "Akira meminta sesuatu untuk hadiah ulangtahunnya besok."

"Hmm ..." Sasuke mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, lalu duduk di samping istrinya. "Apa yang diinginkan anak itu?"

Sekali lagi Sakura menghela napas berat sebelum menjawab, "dia ingin kita—kau, aku dan Akira—menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama seharian besok." Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke, menatapnya nanar. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Sasuke-_kun_? Besok aku ada jadwal operasi di rumah sakit yang tak bisa kutinggalkan."

Sasuke tampak mempertimbangkan jawabannya. "Kita akan jelaskan pelan-pelan padanya besok. Akira pasti akan mengerti."

"Seandainya bisa sesederhana itu, Sasuke-_kun._"

Sasuke mengawasi Sakura ketika wanita itu beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju lemari pakaian dan mulai memilihkan piama untuknya. Selama ini ia diam-diam selalu menyukai senyum di wajah Sakura, menyukai sikapnya yang ceria dan optimis. Sasuke bahkan menyukai tempramennya yang mudah panas. Melihat wanita kesayangannya itu begitu murung benar-benar mengusik sisi protektifnya, membangunkan kembali ingatan kelam saat ia masih menjadi _nuke-nin. _Membayangkan Sakura menderita membuatnya gusar, dan Sasuke bersedia melakukan apa pun untuk membuat wanita itu kembali tersenyum.

Ia lantas melempar handuknya ke lantai dan beranjak menghampiri sang istri, berdiri rapat di belakangnya hingga hidungnya tenggelam di helaian lembut rambut merah muda di belakang kepala Sakura. Aroma _cherry blossom_ dari _shampo _yang digunakan Sakura segera menyeruak indera penciumannya, sementara ia meletakkan tangannya di kedua lengan sang istri yang terbuka, mengusapnya lembut dengan gerakan naik-turun.

"Tak usah cemas. Naruto memberiku libur seminggu penuh, jadi aku bisa menemani Akira seharian," ujarnya dengan nada menenangkan.

"Seandainya aku juga bisa mendapatkan dispensasi ..." Sakura mengeluh pelan.

"Kau terlalu serius memikirkannya."

"Sasuke-_kun ..._" Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan Sasuke. Kedua tangannya telah melupakan tugasnya semula tatkala tangan hangat sang suami menyibak rambutnya ke bahu dan lelaki itu mulai menciumi tengkuk dan lehernya.

"Sudah hampir dua minggu kita tidak bersama-sama, apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Sakura menggigit bibir. Sentuhan Sasuke di bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif membuat pikirannya berkabut. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, seiring dengan napasnya yang mulai memburu.

"Sa—suke-_kun ..._ a—aku harus mandi—"

"Nanti saja."

Hal terakhir yang diingatnya setelah Sasuke membalik tubuhnya adalah punggungnya yang menekan lemari, dan bibir lelaki itu di bibirnya.

.

.

Langit sudah sepenuhnya terang ketika Sasuke terbangun keesokan harinya. Tangannya meraba-raba sisi tempat tidur yang seharusnya ditempati Sakura, dan mendapati tempat itu kosong. Istrinya itu pasti sudah bangun. Seperti biasa, Sakura selalu bangun lebih pagi dibanding dirinya. Namun itu tak lantas menghapus kepuasan yang ia rasakan saat itu, dan senyum di wajahnya saat mengingat kembali aktivitas mereka semalam.

Selama beberapa saat Sasuke hanya berbaring di sana, memandang langit-langit sementara kesadarannya mulai terkumpul, sebelum kemudian beranjak untuk membersihkan diri. Selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, Sasuke segera menuju ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur. Seperti yang sudah ia duga, Sakura ada di sana, sudah berpakaian lengkap. Ia sedang berdiri di depan kompor. Aroma sedap sup miso memenuhi udara.

_"Ohayou_," sapa Sasuke sambil duduk di salah satu _zabuton _di depan meja rendah.

"_Ohayou, _Sasuke-_kun,_" Sakura membalas. Diletakkannya sendok yang digunakannya untuk mengaduk sup, lalu mengambil teko yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya dan mulai menyeduh teh.

"Akira belum bangun?"

Sakura meletakkan cangkir tembikar berisi teh hangat tanpa gula di depan suaminya. "Setelah sarapannya siap, aku akan membangunkannya."

"Hn."

Sasuke menyesap tehanya, sementara Sakura mempersiapkan peralatan makan di atas meja. Diam-diam Sasuke mengamati istrinya itu. Ia tidak terlalu yakin, tapi tampaknya suasana hati Sakura sudah lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya. Ini melegakan. Hanya saja, wajahnya terlihat agak pucat. _Apa Sakura sedang sakit?_

Tak lama, sarapan pun akhirnya siap. Mangkuk telah terisi nasi hangat. Sup miso dan lauk berupa telur gulung dan sayuran tertata rapi di tiga set peralatan makan senada.

Sakura baru saja hendak beranjak untuk membangunkan Akira ketika tiba-tiba ia memekapkan tangan ke depan mulutnya, diikuti suara seperti tercekik yang keluar dari kerongkongannya. Wajahnya berubah ungu—Sakura sudah tak kuat lagi menahan mual yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi.

Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut memandang Sakura, dan ketika istrinya mengeluarkan suara tercekik untuk kedua kalinya, ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Sakura—"

Namun sebelum lelaki itu sempat bereaksi lebih lanjut, Sakura sudah melesat berlari meninggalkan dapur. Khawatir dengan kondisi sang istri, Sasuke bergegas menyusulnya.

Sakura sedang muntah-muntah di toilet ketika Sasuke tiba di depan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

"Kau tak apa?" Sasuke membungkuk di samping Sakura, memijat-mijat tengkuknya perlahan.

Sakura menggeleng, agak terengah. "Tidak apa. Hanya mual sedikit, nanti juga baikan." Ia menarik tuas _flush _sebelum membiarkan Sasuke membantunya berdiri.

Akan tetapi sepertinya Sasuke tak semudah itu diyakinkan. "Yakin bisa melakukan operasi dengan kondisi seperti itu?" tanyanya gusar, seraya mengawasi Sakura membasuh mulutnya di wastafel.

"Ini tidak bertahan lama, Sasuke," sahut Sakura, menyeka bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. "Tak lama lagi mualnya pasti akan hilang dan aku sepenuhnya sehat," tambahnya diiringi seulas senyum menenangkan. "Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu padamu."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memberitahu apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku—"

Perkataan Sakura disela oleh suara pintu depan yang diketuk dengan keras, diikuti suara yang sudah mereka kenal,

"Permisi!"

"Yamanaka," Sasuke tampak tidak terlalu senang dengan gangguan kecil ini, "ada apa dia kemari pagi-pagi begini?"

Sasuke baru akan melangkah pergi untuk membukakan pintu ketika Sakura buru-buru menahan lengannya. "Biar aku saja yang buka. Mungkin Ino ada perlu denganku. Sasuke-_kun _bisa tolong bangunkan Akira? _Onegai_ ..."

Tak mampu mengelak dari tatapan mata memohon dari sang istri, Sasuke menghela napas mengalah lalu pergi ke kamar putra mereka sementara Sakura membukakan pintu untuk Ino.

"_Ohayou, _Sakura!" sapa wanita berambut pirang itu begitu pintu berayun terbuka.

"_Ohayou,_" balas Sakura, bertanya-tanya dalam hati ada keperluan apa sahabatnya itu jauh-jauh datang sendiri ke Distrik Uchiha sepagi ini? Karena biasanya Ino tidak terlalu menyukai tempat itu—yang katanya suasananya seringkali membuat bulu kuduk meremang. "Tumben kau kemari. Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak akan lama, Sakura," sahutnya cepat. Benar saja, Ino terlihat agak gelisah, seakan ia ingin buru-buru pergi dari sana. "Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Shizune-_senpai. _Katanya hari ini kau tidak perlu pergi ke rumah sakit."

Kedua mata Sakura membulat. "Benark—lalu bagaimana dengan operasinya? Aku ada operasi besar hari ini."

"Jadwalku sudah diambil alih Shizune-_senpai._ Dia juga bilang kau sudah sudah boleh mengambil libur dari rumah sakit sejak hari ini."

_"Hounto ni_?"

Ino mengangguk mantap, seraya menyunggingkan senyum gugup.

Sakura tak mampu menyembunyikan kegembiraannya mendengar kabar ini. Berarti hari ini ia bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama anak dan suaminya! Dan itu juga berarti ia tak perlu lagi menahan rasa bersalah karena tak bisa memenuhi keinginan Akira. Senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya.

"Oh, Ino, _arigatou!_" Sakura melompat memeluk sahabatnya erat-erat sebagai luapan kegembiraan. "Apa kau menceritakan pada Shizune-_senpai _tentang situasiku?" tanyanya setelah melepaskan pelukan.

"Aah—kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

Sakura menggeleng, tertawa kecil. "Tadinya aku juga ingin minta izin, tapi aku merasa tak enak, jadi ..." Sakura membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung. Diraihnya tangan Ino, menggenggamnya penuh terimakasih. "Terimakasih banyak, Ino_._"

"Tidak masalah. Kau—kalian—memang membutuhkannya, kan?"

Ino melepaskan diri dari Sakura. Dan setelah menolak undangan sang nyonya rumah untuk mampir sebentar, Ino buru-buru pergi dari sana. "Sebelum aku mendapatkan mimpi buruk," katanya.

.

.

"Akira!"

Akira yang masih terkantuk-kantuk di samping ayahnya di meja makan, mendongak kaget pada ibunya yang baru saja menyerbu masuk.

"_Okaasan, ohayou._"

"_Ohayou,_" balas Sakura. Masih dengan senyum cemerlang menghiasi wajahnya, Sakura berlutut di samping _zabuton _yang diduduki anaknya. "Coba tebak. Hari ini _Okaasan _mendapat libur dari rumah sakit."

Anak laki-laki lima tahun itu mengerjap, belum sepenuhnya menangkap maksud perkataan ibunya.

"Itu artinya hari ini kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama," jelas Sakura, seraya mengusap pipi gembil sang putra. Di sebelahnya, sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke melengkung, membentuk senyum tipis. "Kau, _Okaasan, Otousan. _Hari ini kau mendapatkan kami."

Kedua mata hitam yang identik dengan milik suaminya itu membulat. Wajahnya yang semula masih digelayuti kantuk dalam sekejap berubah cerah. _"Hounto?_"

"Hm!" Sakura mengangguk.

Entah karena terlalu senang atau bagaimana, Akira hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tidak melonjak atau bersorak seperti yang biasanya dilakukan anak-anak seumurnya setiap kali keinginannya terkabul. Anak itu hanya memandangi ayah dan ibunya bergantian dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jadi," Sakura beranjak untuk menempati tempatnya sendiri di seberang meja, lalu memandang anaknya dengan antusias, "kau ingin melakukan apa hari ini, Akira-_chan_?"

"Un ..." Wajah mungil Akira berkerut sementara ia berpikir. Ia lalu menoleh pada ayahnya yang balas menatapnya menunggu jawaban.

"Bagaimana kalau kita piknik di tepi sungai Nakano?" usul Sakura kemudian, ketika jawaban tak kunjung datang dari sang putra. "Hari ini sepertinya akan cerah. Kau dan _Otousan _bisa memancing di sungai. Kalau kau mau, _Okaasan _akan membuatkan bento untuk kita bertiga."

"Un ..." Akira menimbang-nimbang.

Namun sebelum Akira sempat memutuskan apa pun, ayahnya menyelanya, "aku punya ide yang jauh lebih baik dari piknik."

Baik Sakura maupun Akira memandang sang kepala keluarga dengan penasaran.

"Dan ini sangat bagus untuk latihan awal menjadi _shinobi _hebat," imbuh Sasuke, sambil menepuk puncak kepala putranya.

"Eh?"

.

.

Maka selepas sarapan, mereka pun bersiap-siap.

Rupanya Sasuke berniat membawa mereka keluar desa. Ini adalah kali pertama bagi Akira keluar dari gerbang _Konohagakure no Sato _dan ini membuatnya sangat antusias. Sebaliknya dengan Sakura, entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit cemas—dan penasaran. _Sebenarnya ke mana tujuan Sasuke membawa mereka?_

Sakura beberapa kali mencoba memancing Sasuke untuk mengatakan apa rencananya, tetapi suaminya itu tidak juga memberitahunya. Ia hanya berkata, _"lihat saja nanti,"_ atau _"kau sudah pernah ke sana."_

Matahari sudah tepat berada di atas kepala ketika mereka akhirnya tiba di _Sora-ku, _sebuah kota tua yang ditinggalkan. Selama beberapa saat Sakura merasakan perasaan familiar dengan tempat itu, sebelum kemudian, setelah mereka memasuki sebuah lorong di sebuah gedung lama, akhirnya Sakura mengingatnya.

Ia _memang _pernah pergi ke sana. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ketika ia masih _genin, _ia dan tim tujuh pernah mendapatkan misi untuk mendapatkan cap cakar milik Nekomata_. _Sebuah misi yang ternyata merupakan kelanjutan dari permainan antara Sasuke dan kakak lelakinya, Itachi, ketika mereka masih kecil.

Rasanya seperti bernostalgia kembali lagi ke tempat itu. Terlebih ketika dua ekor _ninneko—_kucing ninja—menyambut mereka. Denka dan Hina. Mereka sama sekali tak berubah. Begitu pula dengan Nekobaa. Hanya Tamaki yang jauh lebih dewasa dari saat terakhir kali Sakura bertemu gadis itu bertahun-tahun lalu.

Sakura kembali bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah yang direncanakan Sasuke sama seperti bayangannya?

.

.

Ternyata dugaannya benar. Sasuke memang berniat mengulang permainannya dengan Uchiha Itachi dulu bersama Akira. _Nikukyū Taizen—Paw Encyclopaedia—_seperti yang dimiliki Sasuke dulu, Akira akan mendapatkan miliknya sendiri.

Awalnya Sakura sempat khawatir, mengingat Akira masih sangat muda dan bahkan belum masuk Akademi Ninja, tetapi Sasuke percaya bahwa anak mereka mampu—karena ia adalah seorang Uchiha. Akhirnya mengalah, Sakura hanya mengawasi dari jauh dengan was-was bersama Nekobaa dan Tamaki sementara Akira beraksi dengan didampingi ayahnya. Anak itu tampak sangat percaya diri dan bersemangat—dan juga sangat lucu—dengan _telinga kucing_nya.

Ternyata kekhawatirannya memang tidak beralasan. Sakura terkejut dan sangat terkesan dengan kemampuan putranya itu_. _Meskipun belum setara dengan _shinobi _yang sudah profesional, tapi Sakura bisa melihat bahwa anak itu memiliki bakat yang jarang dimiliki anak seusianya. Akira juga cukup sigap dan gesit untuk menangkap kucing-kucing lincah yang menjadi target mereka tanpa bantuan ayahnya. Ia bahkan berhasil menangkap dua ekor _ninneko _untuk diambil cap cakarnya sebelum perburuan berakhir.

Tampaknya apa yang dikatakan Kizashu semalam benar, mereka memiliki seorang jenius cilik dalam keluarga.

.

.

Ketika mereka akhirnya sampai kembali di Konoha, langit sudah hampir gelap. Lampu-lampu di jalanan dari gerbang desa sudah mulai dinyalakan menyambut kepulangan keluarga kecil itu.

Uchiha Akira memimpin kedua orangtuanya di depan, dengan riang berceloteh tentang perburuannya siang tadi. Kendati mendapatkan luka lecet dan bekas cakaran kucing di sana-sini, serta pakaiannya yang kotor setelah seharian _bertarung _dengan para kucing, anak itu tampak sangat gembira dan puas. Ia mengulang-ngulang kembali bagian yang seru dan tak sabar ingin menceritakannya pada kakek dan neneknya.

"Sasuke-_kun,_" Sakura menoleh pada suaminya, sementara Akira berlarian dengan riang di depan mereka.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau berencana menjadikan _Nekomata_ target Akira juga?" –_Nekomata _adalah pemimpin di antara para _ninneko, _target terakhir yang ditaklukkan Sasuke saat misi mereka bersama tim tujuh dulu sekali.

Sasuke menenggelamkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana sebelum menjawab santai, "tentu saja. Aku ingin Akira berhadapan dengan _Nekomata _kalau dia sudah cukup kuat. Kalau ada _ninneko _yang lebih kuat dari dia akan lebih baik."

"Apa tidak terlalu berbahaya?" Sakura tampak agak cemas.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Seorang _shinobi _belum menjadi _shinobi _sejati jika gentar melewati bahaya. Anak itu mewarisi darah Uchiha dalam pembuluhnya. Dia jauh lebih keras kepala dari yang kaubayangkan, Sakura."

"Aah ..."

"_Ne Otousan,_" kali ini Akira yang bicara. Anak lelaki itu menoleh ke belakang dan memandang ayahnya penuh tanya. "Foto _Otousan _yang diperlihatkan Nekobaa padaku tadi, orang yang sedang bersamamu, apa dia kakak _Tousan_?"

Sasuke mengambil waktu untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum menjawab, "ya." Mengingat kembali Itachi, membuat hatinya terasa bagaikan ditimpa sebuah batu besar.

"Nekobaa bilang, kalian berdua melawan _ninneko _bersama-sama. Pasti menyenangkan."

Senyum samar mengambang di wajah Sasuke. "Aa."

"Aku juga ingin punya adik!" cetus Akira tiba-tiba seraya memandang kedua orangtuanya. "Nanti aku bisa mengajaknya ke tempat Nekobaa dan kami bisa main bersama-sama seperti _otousan _dan _o__jisan_."

Sasuke baru saja hendak membuka mulut untuk menanggapi ketika Sakura mendahuluinya. "Kalau begitu tidak akan lama lagi, Akira-_chan_!"

"Eeh—" Akira terbelalak menatap ibunya. Dan tak hanya anak itu saja yang terkejut, Sasuke juga. Lelaki itu menoleh cepat pada Sakura.

"Sembilan bulan lagi—tidak, delapan bulan. Tunggu delapan bulan lagi dan kau akan segera jadi _o__niisan._"

"Benarkah, _Okaasan_?" Senyum lebar merekah di wajah mungilnya.

"Hm!" Sakura mengangguk, lalu tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut gelap putra kesayangannya. "Kau senang?"

Sama seperti sebelumnya, ketika Sakura memberitahunya mereka bisa melewatkan hari bersama-sama, kali ini pun Akira hanya bisa menatap ibunya dengan wajah bersinar oleh kebahagiaan.

"Nah, itu rumah _obaasan _dan _o__jiisan _sudah dekat." Sakura membalik tubuh putranya, menunjuk rumah keluarga Haruno sudah hanya tinggal beberapa meter di depan mereka. "Ayo sana. Jangan biarkan o_baasan _dan o_jiisan _menunggu. Mereka pasti sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu."

"_Hai!_" Anak itu pun melesat gembira ke arah yang ditunjuk sang ibu.

"Kau ... hamil?" tanya Sasuke setelah Akira pergi.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya menghadang suaminya, tersenyum cemerlang. "_Hai_."

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, tapi tak ada kata-kata yang keluar saking terkejutnya ia. Kemudian ia teringat kejadian sebelumnya, saat Sakura tiba-tiba mual dan muntah-muntah ... sekarang semuanya menjadi masuk akal.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku lebih awal?" tuntutnya setelah beberapa lama terdiam.

Sakura meringis. "Aku lupa."

"Lupa?" Sasuke menatapnya tak percaya.

"Yah ..." Sakura menarik-narik ujung rambutnya, "aku baru mengetahuinya dua hari yang lalu, dan katanya kandunganku sudah hampir memasuki usia dua bulan. Tadinya aku mau memberitahumu saat kau pulang. Tapi kemarin aku terlalu memikirkan Akira sampai lupa mem—"

Kata-katanya mendadak terhenti ketika merasakan sesuatu menarik lengannnya, dan saat berikutnya Sakura menemukan dirinya tenggelam dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Sakura ... _arigatou._"

Sejenak terdiam, Sakura kemudian mengangguk di bahu Sasuke. "Hmm." –Ia bisa merasakan pelukan lelaki itu mengerat.

Tersenyum, Sakura membalas pelukannya dengan penuh rasa syukur. Bagi Sakura, _ini _bukan hanya hadiah ulang tahun yang indah untuk Akira, tetapi juga hadiah dari _Kami-sama _untuk keluarga kecil mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Ehem!"_

Mendengar suara yang tak asing itu menyela mereka, Sakura dan Sasuke refleks saling melepaskan diri. Sakura tampak malu. Sasuke memandang ke mana pun kecuali pada ayah mertuanya.

Haruno Kizashi berdiri di depan pintu, berkacak pinggang. Seringai menghiasi wajahnya yang sudah dipenuhi keriput. "_Yare-yare, _sedang apa kalian berdua di situ? Ayo masuk. Di luar dingin."

"_Otousan ..._" rengek Sakura. Wajahnya merona merah.

Kizashi terkekeh-kekeh sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Dasar anak muda. Jangan lama-lama, nanti makanannya keburu dingin." Kemudian ia melangkah masuk, membiarkan pintu tetap dalam keadaan setengah terbuka.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk, Sasuke-_kun._'

"Hn."

Keduanya pun melangkah ke dalam rumah, dengan jemari saling bertautan.

.

.

**OWARI **

**.**

**.**

**_A/N:_**

_Akhirnya aku ikutan challenge juga! Yay! *gelindingan* Alhamdulillah ... Setelah jungkir balik mikirin tema lain, yang terealisasikan malah yang ini. Hehe ... mudah-mudahan intepretasiku ngga terlalu meleset yah *lirik yang punya tema* :p_

_Dan maaf banget, aku ngerasa scene kedua sebelum terakhir itu terlalu ... apa, ya? Aku stuck banget di situ. Tapi mudah-mudahan masih bisa dinikmati._

_Terakhir, terimakasih sudah membaca!_


End file.
